


Just Say You Want Me, and Also What the Safeword Is

by EldritchSandwich



Series: Saint Latoya [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gangs, Rape Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Sandwich, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: After the Saints expand into Steelport, Latoya Brown finds herself facing off against an...unusual Decker adversary.





	Just Say You Want Me, and Also What the Safeword Is

Latoya Brown stepped down from the passenger seat of the Bulldog, swinging her shotgun up into her hands, firing before her feet even hit the ground.

She'd come a long way since Stilwater. Well, not physically—Steelport wasn't really that far a drive, much less a helicopter ride—but in terms of her position in life. Since the Third Street Saints had become the Saints Ultor Media Group, all the kids like her who'd just been gangbangers and spent all their time hanging out were now 'private security' who got paid an assload of money to spend all their time hanging out.

Well, most of their time, anyway. Some of the time one of the crew got jumped outside a Planet Saints by some Deckers looking to start some shit and called for backup, and hanging out became a contact sport. One of the Deckers—a skinny, pasty little British guy, but then they wee all skinny, pasty little British guys—tried to swing at her with his sword, and she leaned back and put a hole in his chest. As he fell, she couldn't help thinking that she'd changed a hell of a lot since the first time she shot someone and immediately froze up back in Stilwater. Now she was a badass Black killing machine, if she did say so herself, charging straight ahead when she saw a flash of blue down the alley behind the Planet Saints.

"Yo, I got another one, Ro-Ro, stay here and help G-Law!"

As her long-time wingwoman moved in to cover the injured Saint who'd called for their help in case any more Deckers showed up, Latoya sprinted for the mouth of the alley. She saw the flash of blue again, behind the building, and followed it. When she did, a giant-ass fucking high-tech hammer slammed into the wall just inches from her head.

"Shit!" The female Decker who'd just missed was wide-eyed, scrabbling to get her oversized weapon back into position. Latoya grabbed the handle of the hammer and ducked underneath, headbutting her in the chin. The Decker fell back, arms flailing and hammer firmly in Latoya's grip, and landed hard on her schoolgirl-skirted ass. "Fuck!"

Latoya smirked. "Don't move, bitch."

The Decker girl pushed herself up on her hands so she could sit up, the motion making her fishnet-covered thighs part and reveal the skimpy little blue panties under her skimpy little blue skirt. "All right, you've got me. You win." She bit her lip. "Just please, be gentle..."

Latoya blinked. "Uh, great. What?"

The girl shrugged, then parted her thighs a little more. "I know I can't stop you. I'm completely at your mercy..."

When what she was saying settled into place. Latoya took a step back and dropped the hammer so she could throw up her hands. "Whoa, hold up, you think...shit, no, calm down, I'm not gonna...why would you think I'm gonna rape you or some shit?"

The girl bit her lip. "Well...it wouldn't really be rape, would it? I'm willing to do anything to make you spare me..."

"That's coerced consent under threat of violence," Latoya pointed out, "that's literally still rape!"

The girl let out a frustrated sigh through clenched teeth. "Look, you stupid twat, I'm trying really hard to get this fantasy going and I need you to meet me halfway here!"

Latoya blinked. "What? Are you...are you fucking serious? This is some kinda...rape fantasy bullshit? Girl, you got serious issues."

The Decker huffed. "Look, do you want to fuck me or not?"

Latoya looked down at the pretty Decker with her big blue eyes and her smooth thighs spread obscenely and bit her lip. She slipped her phone out of her pocket, and the girl pushed her thighs back together when Latoya pointed it at her and the camera clicked. "What are you doing?"

"Yo, just slow down. I gotta ask my girlfriend."

Given that Carrie was still working in the sex trade back in Stilwater—though thanks to her girlfriend's connections with the Saints Ultor Media Group she'd moved up from working the streets to being a fairly successful escort—she and Latoya had an arrangement: they were both more than welcome to fuck whoever they wanted for fun, just so long as they told each other about it. The picture was accompanied by a text that said _This Decker bitch wants me to punish her for being a bad girl or some shit. U good?_

She didn't have to wait long for a response. _Ooh she's hot! Have fun baby!_ She put her phone back in her pocket with a grin, then took a step toward the Decker. "All right, you know what, you wanna do this? Let's really do this." The Decker girl spread her legs again, only to moan gently when the toe of Latoya's boot pressed down against the crotch of her panties to hold her down. "You're my prisoner, so I'm gonna interrogate the shit out of you, how about that?" The Decker girl bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, first question. What's your safeword?"

The girl smiled slightly. "Jicama."

"Second question...what's your name?"

The girl smirked. "Maybe I don't want to tell you."

Latoya leaned forward, grinding her boot against the girl's crotch and eliciting a moan in the process. "Maybe you don't got a choice, bitch!"

"M...Minerva," the girl said between gasps of pleasure. "My name's Minerva."

Latoya rolled her eyes. Of course it was. "Wrong answer. Your name's Slut. Isn't it?" She ground her toe down again. "Isn't it?"

"Aah...yes! Yes, Mistress!"

"What's your name?"

"Slut! My name's Slut!"

Latoya lessened the pressure of her foot. "Okay, Slut. Now I wanna make sure you're not packin'. Strip."

Minerva/Slut blinked. "What...here? In the alley?"

"Yeah, that's right. Where anybody could just walk back and see what a filthy bitch you are. Now do it!"

Minerva tried to disguise a moan as she rose to her knees, peeling off her jacket, then her t-shirt, then unzipping her skirt. Now just clad in panties, fishnets, and rollerblades, she wrapped her hands around her concave stomach and blushed as Latoya looked her over. The stiff pink nipples atop her conical breasts and the little wet patch on the front of her panties were proof that she was enjoying herself. Minerva swallowed. "Do you...want me to take off my knickers, Mistress?"

"No. I want them nice and wet. I want everyone to see what a dirty slut you are." Minerva whimpered. "Now lie on your back."

Minerva complied, hard nipples straining upward and big blue eyes wide. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked with a quiver in her voice. Latoya strode forward, undoing her pants and pulling them and her panties down as she approached Minerva's head.

"Well, this is an interrogation, right?" Minerva sucked in a gasp as Latoya grabbed a handful of her hair and used it to pull Minerva's head up between her legs. "I'm gonna waterboard you!"

Minerva moaned as Latoya's bare snatch, already wet with arousal, ground down against her mouth. She started licking immediately, her tongue burrowing into Latoya's folds and her lips eagerly sucking down the juices that began to flow. Latoya kept her grip on Minerva's hair, grinding against her mouth and nose and doing her best to give her filthy, demeaning words of encouragement. Not that she needed them: Minerva obviously knew her way around a pussy, and even if her mouth was no match for Carrie's it wasn't long before Latoya felt her orgasm coming on. She could hear Minerva choke and sputter as Latoya's juices flooded her mouth, and when the spasms stopped and she pulled back Minerva was gulping air but had a massive grin on her face. Her eyes turned lazily to watch as Latoya stood and pulled up her pants, then sat up in alarm as Latoya picked up the shock hammer she'd left leaning against the wall.

"What—"

"Sit your ass down, Slut." Minerva bit her lip as Latoya weighed the hammer in her hands. "Damn, I kinda like this thing. You Deckers got some cool shit." When she spun it around so that the tip of the handle was pressed against the soaked crotch of her panties, Minerva's eyes went wide. "You ever use it for this?"

Minerva shook her head. "N...no..."

"Really? Huh. Shame. It seems like just the right shape..." Minerva bit her lip as Latoya hooked the end of the handle under the crotch of her panties, revealing her shaved, glistening twat. "Just the right size..." Minerva yelped in surprise as the first two inches of the handle were suddenly pushed inside her, her soaking pussy offering no resistance. "Figure a huge ho like you must be used to shit like this, huh Slut?"

In answer, Minerva just moaned.

Latoya bore down, sinking the handle deeper into Minerva's sex, and soon she was fucking her with a steady pace that left Minerva's hips bucking and her hands reaching up to maul her own breasts. Minerva was moaning and squirming, and Latoya found herself grinning. "You gonna come, slut? You better do it fast...you're making a lotta noise, only a matter of time before someone wanders back here...maybe some of my homies are gonna find us and decide they wanna join in...or hell, maybe some of your homies are gonna find us and learn what a pathetic fucking Saint slut you are!"

Minerva squealed, hips thrust upward and eyelashes fluttering as the proof of her orgasm squirted out across the handle of the hammer, her thighs, and the concrete below. When the squirting ended and her hips dropped, Latoya let the hammer fall to the ground. As Minerva lay there in post-orgasmic bliss, Latoya just awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Was that, um...was that good? Too rape-y, not rape-y enough?"

Minerva let out a sigh. "No, it was good. Honestly I...would have liked rape-ier, but no, it was good."

Latoya shrugged. "Yeah, well, sorry. I just wasn't really...I guess it kinda ended up more kinda dominatrix-y than rape-y, but—"

"No, it was fine. Really." Latoya nodded, and Minerva nodded back. "Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, sure." As the awkward silence stretched on, Latoya cleared her throat. "So, should I just...leave you to get dressed, or..."

Minerva blinked. "Oh! Uh...sure." She chuckled. "Honestly I wasn't sure you wouldn't still shoot me."

Latoya smirked. "Yeah, no, I've got a real strict 'no shooting girls who just got done eating me out' policy, so..."

"Oh, very noble."

"Yeah. I'm just...I'm gonna go." She turned toward the mouth of the alley, then bent down and grabbed the still-wet handle. "Obviously I'm keeping the hammer can't get mad bye!"

Before Minerva could react Latoya was around the corner, the hammer over her shoulder and her phone out in her other hand. The other part of her deal with Carrie was that any time one of them fooled around with someone else, she had to share the juicy details...and this one was a doozy.


End file.
